


Is There A Reason You Wear Sunglasses Indoors?

by dilemma



Series: The Most Beautiful Person I've Ever Met [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind!Castiel, Blindness, Blushing Castiel, Blushing Dean, Clueless Dean, Complimentary Dean, Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Meetings, Fluff, Like mad fluff, M/M, Roommates, Talkative Dean, cuties being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilemma/pseuds/dilemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is blind and his new roommate, Dean Winchester, doesn't have a clue at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There A Reason You Wear Sunglasses Indoors?

**Author's Note:**

> I guess people enjoyed this drabble I wrote on tumblr, so I'm adding it here. It's been really wonderful with all the support and compliments given. I can't thank you all enough for being so kind<3

Being blind from birth meant that by the time Castiel was twenty and going to college for his second year, he was pretty good at getting around without really needing any help. The trick was, Castiel had a great sense of what was where and so during that first year of college, he’d practically memorized where everything was. His parents said it was a gift and Castiel never believed it like that; he just thought it was useful. 

He stepped into his new dorm, walking around and feeling around to get a sense of where everything was. Just as he was reaching out for his bed and sitting down, he heard some noises by the door and turned his head even though he couldn’t see anything. 

"Oh, hey!" the stranger greeted. 

Dean was excited to meet his roommate, glad he was getting away from his old one who he was sure was obsessed with him. As he stumbled in, he didn’t notice Castiel at first and there he was, with sunglasses on. Dean thought it was odd, but greeted him anyway. “Cool glasses. They’re really black, usually you see them in dark brown or something. They look fashionable, all square and such, I guess that’s the new style, huh?”

There was silence. 

"Uh, thank you," Castiel murmured finally, clearing his throat and standing from his spot, easily making it across the room to reach his hand out for the strange man who he assumed was his roommate. "Nice to meet you…" he trailed off, not remembering the man’s name when he’d been told before coming. 

"Dean, Dean Winchester," Dean replied, taking Castiel’s hand and shaking it firmly. He noticed a bracelet on Castiel’s wrist and pulled his hand up to get a better look at it. "Woah, did you make this? It’s really cool. It criss crosses and man, those are some really nice colors. I like the design though, reminds me of a waterfall. With the twists and crosses," he rambled and Castiel couldn’t resist smiling softly. He’d never met someone so vocal, and it seemed Dean hadn’t a clue as to why he was wearing sunglasses. 

"I’m Castiel, Castiel Novak," Castiel stated, biting on his lip. He had made that bracelet, but being blind, it turned out to be random crossings of colors and most people told him it looked messy. "I did make that actually, thank you." 

Dean realized he’d been holding Castiel’s hand still and he cleared his throat, laughing nervously as he let go. “Yeah, no problem, you should make me one some time,” he responded, looking back up at Castiel’s face and tilting his head. “So, Castiel, do you mind if I call you Cas?” 

"Not at all," Castiel said quickly because he knew his name could be a mouthful. Castiel heard shifting and so he moved back, feeling Dean brush past him. That’s when Castiel came to a realization that he never had before - he was blind, yet he felt like he could see Dean. No one had ever made such an impression on him that he felt as though he were looking at them. 

"Alright, Cas," Dean muttered, glancing over at him. "Wanna shut the door?" he asked and Castiel reached over, a bit hesitantly and Dean shrugged it off. He could be very oblivious at times. Castiel was confused by his feelings and so that’s why he was reluctant in closing the door. Dean’s voice held so much more than just a voice, he could hear the man’s everything through it. Castiel was sure he’d never met anyone so genuine. 

"Thanks, man." Dean started unpacking his things, singing a song to himself before looking over at Castiel and seeing him standing there, staring at him through those sunglasses. Dean felt a blush creep onto his face and he tried to hide it. "Is there a reason you like wearing sunglasses indoors?" he questioned, trying to break the tension in the room. 

"I’m blind," Castiel stated simply and Dean froze. "Don’t worry-…" He was cut off by a hand on his arm and he could only imagine one of the most sincere looks coming from the other. 

"I’m so sorry, I didn’t even realize," Dean said softly, everything starting to make sense and he couldn’t put the pieces together before. "Oh, man, I’m really sorry."

"Dean, don’t apologize. You haven’t offended me in any way," Castiel reached to place his hand on Dean’s shoulder similarly to the way Dean’s hand was on his arm. "In fact, you’ve made me feel better than before. I’m really glad you’re my roommate, Dean Winchester, you’re one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever met." 

Dean was silent for a good minute, mouth parted and he was blushing hard now as he stared at the other man. “You… think… me… th-thank you, Cas,” he stammered, smiling brightly and glancing away even though there was no reason to. 

"Are you blushing?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side in question. Dean let out a small laugh. 

"Y-yeah… a little," he answered, licking his lips. "Why?" 

"Could you describe it to me?" 

"Um, sure… it-it’s like seeing heat, but not a fire. Like a small little flame on your skin a-and it… well, it’s a light pink and it spreads across like, um, like water spreading across a surface… and it’s warm," That’s when Dean felt a hand on his cheek, Castiel feeling the warmth of it. 

"Sorry, if that was strange," Castiel muttered, dropping his hand. It was Castiel’s turn to blush and Dean smiled, squeezing Castiel’s arm gently.

"It’s alright," Dean murmured. "I don’t mind at all. I’m glad you’re my roommate, too, Castiel Novak." And Castiel just kept blushing. 


End file.
